The Magnificent Seven Cats: Harvest Love's Bounty
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: The dogmen attack again, and once more, Buck and Chris find themselves side by side in the heat of battle - and passion.  Catmen AU. Takes place during the time Chris, Buck, Josiah, and Nathan are with the micepeople. Slash.


Title: The Magnificent Seven Cats AU: "To Harvest Love's Bounty"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: PG  
>Summary: The dogmen attack again, and once more, Buck and Chris find themselves side by side in the heat of battle - and passion.<br>Warnings: TM7 Cats AU, Slash, Established Relationships  
>Word Count: 1,227<br>Date Written: 2 February, 2011  
>Timeline: Takes place while Buck, Chris, Josiah, and Nathan are staying with the native micepeople<br>Disclaimer: Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Chris Larabee, Nathan Jackson, and The Magnificent Seven are & TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM, and Trilogy Entertainment, not the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
>Author's Note: Any one who wants to play in this universe may do so with two exceptions: We ask that you give Queen Cindy and ourselves, Pirates Turner and Sparrow, proper credit for the creation of this AU and we require that you absolutely do not kill or greatly injure any of these characters, the latter being due to the fact that we do not want such a thing to come back and bite our sweet children. Yes, the beings who are mixed with the Seven to make this new breed of heroes, as well as the other characters, are very real and dear to our hearts. :-) They have all already been rescued from various dangers and perils in the world, and we do not wish to have to do so again nor would we ever wish such tragedy upon our loved ones. We have pictures of the kids used herein if any one would like to see.<p>"Thank You for friends, for bringing us all together here on this glorious day that You All have made for us, and for helping us in every step of our daily lives."<p>

Buck's green eyes cracked open as Josiah's deep voice rumbled on in the prayer above the meal in which they were about to partake. His mouth salivated, his tongue crying out to taste the delicacies laid out before them. His whiskers and fur bristled in eager anticipation even as he fought down the urge to reach out and steal one of the fresh pieces of cornbread before the prayer was completed. His black and white tail swished about beneath him, and he all but trembled with the urgency of his mind telling him to stand still and let the Priest finish.

If he went ahead and started eating, he'd be showing disrespect not only for the Gods and Josiah but also to their new friends, the micepeople who had opened their homes, hearts, and tables to them. Still Buck had to fight against his impulsive instincts to keep still, and his whiskers shook like crazy on his handsome face. He hadn't seen such a feast in years! Cornbread, corn on the cob, pumpkin and apple pies, green beans, succulent meat, and even dishes that he didn't recognize ever having seen before in all his life cried his name and begged for him to devour them.

Buck's tongue ran over his sharp, glistening white teeth in eager anticipation. "Thank You," Josiah continued, in his deep, almost purring, and reverent voice, his own white-tipped, gray tail swishing gently beneath his poncho, "for this feast in which we are about to partake. Thank You . . . " Everybody's eyes flew open as shots suddenly rang out.

Buck dropped the hands of those he had held and whirled around, his spotted fur fluffing out instinctively. His whiskers bristled no longer in anticipation of delight but now in full warning of danger! He saw the dogman topple off of his horse from where Chris had shot him, but others were riding down the mountains and heading straight for them. He grabbed his gun and ran out to meet them with a yowl belting forth from his lungs.

His yowl was matched by Chris', and Buck stole a sideways glance at the tom he loved as they rushed together into battle. He smiled. The day was truly beautiful; Chris, with his long, jet black fur and steel green eyes, seemed even more handsome than the last time he'd seen him. Their tails whipped in unison as they plowed together into the fight, and Buck's heart soared for this was just like old times.

It didn't take the makeshift tribe long to dispatch the party of dogmen, and when the fight was over, Buck was heaving slightly for breath but grinning from one pointed, furry ear to his next. "That was . . . " he started to say as he turned to where he had last seen Chris, but Chris was already walking away. He sighed, his heart, eyes, and shoulders falling. They had been so close and fought side by side. He'd even felt Chris' fur brush against his at times, sending a million lightning bolts exploding throughout the very fiber of his being, but yet here he was, with his back to him and his tail a straight, stiff banner warning the world not to mess with him, walking away from him again.

But he had been there, Buck remembered. He had been there, watching him - or, at least, them - and looking out for trouble when no one else had expected any. He had been there, and he had fought beside him. He'd protected him throughout the fight, shooting down several dogmen who had tried to take Buck by surprise. He had been with him, and he had protected him. He was still with him even now, Buck knew for he wouldn't go far and he had smelled the same reaction rising within Chris every time they had touched. He was still there for him; he just had to find a way to wrangle him into staying there. He lifted his voice in a joyous whoop, and his friends looked to him with gentle, surprised smiles.

"Are you all right, Brother Buck?" Josiah queried softly, his long tail swishing in the breeze, as Nathan took his side.

"Beautiful . . . " Buck breathed, his huge grin back into place. His green eyes swept the dazzling, blue sky before falling back onto Chris' furry, ebony form slinking away. " . . . day, that is."

Josiah and Nathan shared a knowing smile as they gently squeezed their hands together. "It is indeed, Brother Buck," Josiah purred, his and Nathan's tail lashing in unison and then curling together. "It is indeed. Now come and let us partake of this wonderful feast our friends have laid out to share with us."

Josiah gently grasped Buck's shoulder and led his friend back to the feast, but even throughout enjoying the meal, Buck continued to grasp glimpses of Chris and smile in the biggest grin he'd worn since they'd started fighting. Chris was still there, still his even if he wouldn't admit it, and one day he'd have him back in the saddle where he belonged. One day, they'd be together again, and Chris would no longer be running. It was a beautiful day, but their lives together would soon outshine the sun itself with their beauty. He purred happily, his tail swishing from side to side, as he chowed down and dreamed of better days coming soon.

Chris' ebony ears were still laid back against his head. He knew Buck was watching him, but he told himself he didn't care. Still, as Buck looked down at the cob of corn he held, Chris stole another glance at his dearest friend in all the world, and a smile snaked over his handsome face. His tail trembled. They had touched, and it had felt so good both to fight alongside him again and to accidentally bump into him a few times throughout the battle. He remembered their last kiss fondly and felt the heat rising back up and down his body. His black fur ruffled, his whiskers twitched, and his mouth salivated. How he would love to taste his Bucklin just one more time!

Buck felt Chris' eyes upon him and cautiously raised his green orbs up, his fangs still embedded in the corn and his tail twitching. Their eyes met for a second that made both catmen tremble in sweet anticipation of a better day, but then Chris turned away. Buck felt a small pang of disappointment but continued to smile, purr, and eat. Chris could look away for now, but soon, pretty soon but yet never too soon, he would have him right back with him where he belonged. It would happen, he knew now. He just had to wait a little while longer, and he would willingly wait forever for Chris if that was what it took. His belief remained strong even as Chris, his face darkened by his memories of those they had lost, rose and left. They would be together, he reminded himself again, and he'd wait his beloved, furious Larabee out, no matter how long it took!

**The End**


End file.
